


Dead kings do not simply , Knock on your front door  (they just snatch your chocolate chip cookies away)

by aewea



Series: Dead King Do Not Simply , Knock On Your Front Door [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur comes back, F/M, Freya is pissed, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I'm bad at this, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, What the Hell, but not really, chocolate chip cookies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7946926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aewea/pseuds/aewea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been too long since the death of King Arthur and now , It's time for him to return. ( And well , If between saving the day , slashy dragons and all of those confusing junk called destiny , He prefers the returning part , It's not really anyone's fault.) non-related one-shots about the different ways the prat decides to come back from death .</p><p>(Part one:Um...Everybody loves chocolate chip cookies, I guess .)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead kings do not simply , Knock on your front door  (they just snatch your chocolate chip cookies away)

Merlin shivered as the cold wind slammed into him , touching his bare hands and freezing his already red nose . He cursed as he hugged himself in an attempt to warm up and not for the first time that day , regretted not bringing his jacket .

But well ,not much he could do about it now and considering the nightmare he had had last night , It was a miracle that he hadn't forgotten his shoes - well he did have to go back for them , but that's not the point. -

He made a stop at one of the local coffee shops to buy breakfast - a cup of hot-chocolate and some newly baked chocolate chip cookies - before going to ... visit his friends .

He silently sipped his hot-chocolate as he walked in the almost empty streets , sighing in pleasure as the warmth of the drink spread in his body and smiling at the peace and silence of the town .

It wouldn't stay like this for long though . Just a couple of hours and the sound of the cars , the cries of the shopkeepers and the chatter between people would replace the quiet of the now-asleep city .

Not that he had any complaints.

He loved the 21th Century . He really did . Oh , all of those little inventions that made life interesting! If he only had some of them when he was in Camelot ... He would give anything for a camera! Or one of those things called cell phone. A fridge or microwave would have came in handy too.

He liked it when the town was lively . It gave him hope and helped him not to drown in despair . Because ,even If no one knew , This was Camelot - and the people were her children .

But right now , he didn't want any of that .

He gazed at the lake . It was fifteen minutes walk from his house and about the only thing that hadn't changed -The only thing he hadn't let anyone change - since his times as the servant of the king.

He took longer steps as he neared it . There it was . The lake of Avalon , as beautiful as always and dancing with the light of the sun .

He crouched down next to it . "Hey guys" He called. " long time no see ."

Nothing happened .

Merlin shook his head . "Okay , I was here just yesterday . But I still missed you ." He grinned . " You missed me too . didn't you? "

Again , Nothing happened .

" Oh , shut up clot-pole . " He said with fondness in his eyes . " And Freya . " He turned his head as If he was talking to someone right next to him . " I really miss you too , Love ." He brushed his hand against the cold water . " Take care of him for me , would you? I know It's just a lake but that prat sure as hell will find a way to piss off some sharks or something - And I don't care if there's no shark here . it's Arthur we are talking about - If you let him out of your sight for a minute ."

He waited a minute before laughing . " Yeah , He really is a pain in the arse . Isn't he?" He sat back , just smiling at the water. "and you know that I love you too , Freya . " He turned to the other side .

Taking a cookie and slowly nibbling at it he laughed " Now , dollop head " A wink " How are you ? "

Naturally , the lake didn't answer .

"Well , sorry to bother you. I just wanted to ask If you actually have intention of waking up from this beauty sleep of yours or If you are going to need your true love and a kiss ."

Silence.

" Cause you know ? This is seriously getting ridiculous .I've waited for 1500 years straight and the whole time , there wasn't a single day that I skipped coming here and what do I get in return? a recorded answer of ' I , King Arthur the Prat , am really enjoying my stay at Avalon .So Please get lost for now and come back tomorrow while I decided If I actually even want to wake up or no ' "

He looked at the lake and the all the anger on his face got replaced by a broken look . " Please Arthur . I can't take it any more . You have to come back . " nothing changed. "Please ?"

No response.

The raven sniffed as he sat back. " Well , guess that you are not going to answer me today either . " He said with a sad smile .

He took a bite from his cookie . " But It would ha-"

Suddenly a hand shot out of water and took his cookie away .

Merlin blinked.

And blinked again .

Had the lake just ... stolen his cookie?

He took another one and hold it just above the water . fixing his eyes on it in case anything strange decided to happen .

Some minutes passed in silence and Merlin's hand started to hurt but other than that nothing happened .

Great. Now he was hallucinating.

"You know Arthur , It's all your fault . If you at least answered me ... then maybe I didn't become so desperate to have a staring match with a lak-"

Faster than a blink of an eye , the hand again shot out of the lake and grabbed the cookie .

Merlin gasped.

Then everything became even more weird .

The lake started glowing and in a rush of wind , a young woman stepped out of the lake.

He gasped again.

"Merlin Emrys." The woman's voice was trembling with anger . " I've had had it with you and your stupid master . "

His master ...?

" He is the most arrogant , selfish , prattish king I've ever seen! How the hell did you put up with that idiot for all of those years?!"

.prattish...

Arthur!

"wha-? Fr-"

"Do this lady , Do that lady , Polish my armor that I won't even wear ever again lady. I seriously can't take it anymore!"

"Freya-"

"Oh and you no longer even spend time with me! You just come here , talk to the prat and ask me to take care of him ! Well , why not take care of him you- "

"FREYA!" Merlin interrupted her .

"What?"She huffed.

"You're alive! " He said with amazement in his voice. He couldn't believe his eyes . There , beautiful as always and glowing in a light way , stood his dead girlfriend .

Then he finally noticed that something seemed off.

Freya's wet hair was messy , her lavender dress was full of holes and judging by the knitted eyebrows and shinning , dark eyes she was very , very angry.

" any way " She throw her arms up in frustration . " I no longer care about destiny and fire breathing dragons ! You can take your beloved king home and I'll have my lake back. "

"Have him...Back? " He gulped "You- You mean Arthur will return ? " He asked in disbelief .

" Well , I guess you can ask that of your king yourself? " Her eyes softened . " And Merlin . I don't care If you make him immortal or whatever , just don't let him anywhere near me or my lake anymore ." She said with a hint of warning in her voice .

But he wasn't listening any more . Merlin turned .

"Hey idiot ."

His breath hitched in his throat as tears started rolling down his checks .There , as stupid-looking and sparkly as always , stood the king of Camelot .

" Ar-Arthur ? "

He smirked . " You were supposed to answer with ' dollop head '. "

Merlin just stood there , staring at him and trying to convince himself that it wasn't a dream .

"You're- you're back."

" Thanks for stating the obvious , Merlin ."

Merlin smiled .

the king's face suddenly turned serious " But returning to the more pressing matters at hand . " the raven sobered up. " Do you have any more of those brown colored cookies ?" His voice turned hopeful .

**Author's Note:**

> So...How was it?


End file.
